


Only Person I Hear is You

by babyboyfriends



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Harry Styles Fandom
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Music Store, Cute Harry, Deaf Harry, M/M, Smoking, Smut, but his boyfriend is hearing :), cliche but it's cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboyfriends/pseuds/babyboyfriends
Summary: Harry comes to Anthony's music store every weekday to buy music. He becomes quite fond of the boy and wants to learn more about him.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> CLARIFICATIONS  
> !!!
> 
> Okay, so Harry is, first and most importantly, deaf. He's also 19 years old. He has all the same tattoos he did when he was 19 and his hair is a cute quiff, his body's pretty fit, he loves cuddling, has large Harry Potter looking glasses and he's actually kind of shy :)
> 
> And Anthony is hearing and he's 28 years old. He's actually pretty rich and could spend his life at home but he enjoys owning a store. Anthony's tall and muscular. He loves fruit and dancing, even though he's not that great at it. He's lonely and believes he'll never find a match. 
> 
> When Harry is speaking sign language, the dialogue will look like so> 'like this' 
> 
> But when anyone else is actually speaking the dialogue will just have quotation marks.

Anthony's at his job at the music store just working the counter as usual. He actually loves his job quite a lot...music is a huge part of him, the store isn't always busy, he gets income of music that's sometimes hasn't even been released yet, and this cute boy is always coming in. 

Anthony's mind starts rambling every time he gets in the topic of him.

Every day, around 5 in the evening, the boy comes in  and buys a new album. Based on his many purchases, he knows that he likes rock and alternative, which is also Anthony's favorite. He's so cute and has such beautiful floppy brown hair and a nice smile. He seems young, probably a senior. He never seems to speak, though. He comes in, smiles brightly at Anthony and then walks around the store for something new. Then comes to the counter, gives his amount, grabs his new album, smiles again, and just waves bye. Anthony never really took time into it, just figured that some people didn't really need to make small talk. He just enjoyed the boy's smile. 

 

He's interrupted by the ring of the bell. He looks at the door and sees him walk in...with a friend. He hates jealousy but realizes that it might be beneficial, they might chat and he'd get to hear his voice. They walk around the store and part ways. The boy grabs an album and smiles hugely, like he was hoping to find it. He skips over to the blonde friend and shows him the album. The blonde kid smiles and takes the album from him. 

 

Anthony's still waiting for his voice, sneakily looking at them two. But his eyes become wide when the cute boy starts  _signing_. The blonde kid can speak but he's still signing whatever he's saying. He doesn't even try to sneakily look anymore, he's just straight up staring.  The boy is signing some more stuff, smile still plastered on his face. He doesn't know what he's saying but he's trying to comprehend their conversation through the blonde boy who responds verbally with the signing.

 

"...right?! i remember hearing it in the car once and i just _had_ to find the rest of the album..." the boy he fonds takes the album back and looks around the store some more. his blonde friend flapped his hand and he turned to his attention.

 

"Look Harry, I think this is the one that we heard at the festival!" _Harry_ _. cute name for a cute boy._ Harry thinks for a second and nods his head, taking it from his hand as they both walk to the counter. Anthony fixes himself just before they approach. Harry sets the two albums on the counter and starts to reach for his wallet and giving Anthony the amount. He rings everything up and they both smile and walk out the store. 

Anthony lets it set in. Harry's deaf, and that seems to add some things up. He now knows a huge thing about Harry! Now he's anxious to go home to start to learn sign language. He can't wait to talk to Harry tomorrow.


	2. two

Anthony stayed up all night learning sign language. He got the basics at least but knew that it's gonna be difficult to keep up with someone who's probably been speaking it their entire life. 

He waited for the time to turn to five so that Harry would walk in. Which eventually, he did. He watched him walk around and just wondered how he always has time to come here every day of the week? He's _definitely_ not complaining but he's just always wondered.  

Harry walked to the counter giving Anthony the amount and he thought this was a good time to make small talk.

 

"i really.....like....these...." He signed and talked as he pointed to the artists on the album and Harry's face lit up. He immediately started signing back.  

'You sign?!'  

"A little...i'm not that.....umm" He looked at the ceiling trying to remember the sign until Harry showed him, slowing his movements.

'Good...g-o-o-d'

"Yeah! Good" He smiled and laughed along with Harry. His voice is honestly adorable, it's all faint and light. It's like  _made_ for him. He didn't want to end the conversation but he didn't know how to sign everything he wanted to say so he just ringed his album up, gave him the receipt and they waved bye to each other. 

 

"See you......uh" Waiting for him to help again.

'Tomorrow...' Anthony just pointed to him in a reassurance way and smiled as Harry walked out leaving a little ring of the bell. He looked down at his hands and smiled at the connection he just made with him. 

 

-

 

Harry continued walking back to his home. It's not that far and he actually enjoys walking. He thought about the man at the counter the whole walk. He couldn't believe that he could actually sign! It's not that good, but the effort is just enough to make Harry fall harder for him. He doesn't just go in for the music but because of the tall man with the gorgeous face and smile. His everything makes Harry so giddiesh. He just doesn't know his name. his eyes rolls at that fact. 

 

He decided to put the bag loop on his left elbow and text Niall. 

 

'NIALL GUESS WHAT?!'

'WHAT?!'

'THE MAN TALKED TO ME TODAY!!!!!'

'AT THE MUSIC STORE??'

'YES!!! it was so cute :') he didn't know some signs like tomorrow and good. i had to show him and he just looked so cute!!'

'i bet he started signing cause of you *moves eyebrows creepily* '

'ugh, don't ever text me tht again'

'xD but that's so cool!!! i can't believe you finally talked!'

'ikr. ok. i'm home so imma go to bed.'

'alright, bye!'

 

He opened his door, waved to his parents, and just went to bed. clothes on and everything because he's so tired. He dreams about marrying the man and getting to sleep with him every night with a smile on his face


End file.
